STAY
by dyoreo12
Summary: [SPECIAL KAIDO ANNIVERSARY & JONGIN BIRTHDAY] Do Kyungsoo mencintai Kim Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun apakah Jongin juga mencintai Kyungsoo sebesar yang Kyungsoo lakukan? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan Jongin, dia hanya berharap agar Jongin tetap bersamanya dan dia harus bertahan demi Jongin. [KAIDO/KAISOO/JONGSOO/GENDERSWITCH/SONG-FIC/ROMANCE/DRAMA/SAD]


**\- STAY –**

 **Author : Dyoreo12**

 **Cast**

 **Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Kim Jongin [Boy]**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfiction ini 100% karya aku. Terinspirasi dari lagu Stay – BLACKPINK.**

 **THIS IS JONGIN X KYUNGSOO FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS SONG FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **READ MY NOTES**

 **DON'T FORGET FAVORITE & REVIEW **

**HAPPY READING!**

 **-...-**

 _So easily, with harsh word_

 _You put scars in my heart_

 _Without even saying sorry_

 _Again, I'm comforting myself_

 _Always nervous if you're gonna leave me_

 _I just want you to stay_

 **-...-**

Kyungsoo berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari bus, dia sudah telat lima belas menit dan orang yang menunggunya bukan seseorang yang suka menunggu sehingga dia pasti akan mendapatkan masalah. Dia berlari terus menuju cafe yang biasa mereka datangi. Begitu melihat orang yang menunggu nya dari kaca dia menghembuskan napasnya, merapikan sedikit rambutnya panjang bergelombangnya, dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu cafe itu.

Pintu terbuka dan lonceng berbunyi. Beberapa pengunjung menatapnya termasuk orang itu. Orang yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bahkan lebih tajam dari sebuah pisau. Kyungsoo mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyuman lalu menghampiri orang itu dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada datar.

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya, "10.15.. maaf Jongin-ah, aku tadi harus ke universitas dulu menyerahkan tugasku."

"Apa aku bertanya kau kemana dulu? Kalau kita berjanji jam 10 ya jam 10, kau tahu kan kalau aku tak suka menunggu? Dan kau membuatku menunggu selama 15 menit, bahkan aku seharusnya bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik daripada menunggumu seperti orang bodoh disini Do Kyungsoo." Cerca Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Mianhae Jongin."

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku lelah mendengarkan kata maafmu Do Kyungsoo, lebih baik kita segera pergi sebelum aku benar-benar muak denganmu." Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu keluar dari cafe tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh darinya, Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu kembali menghela napasnya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia harus bertahan.

Harus.

Demi Jongin.

 **-...-**

 _In your expressionless face that's getting more and more dull_

 _I whisper to the mirror, let's slowly let this go_

 _You take me for granted_

 _But that's you_

 _Stay stay stay with me_

 ** _-...-_**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam teater bioskop. Film sudah diputar hampir dua jam yang lalu dan sudah hampir selesai. Kyungsoo melirik beberapa pasangan yang berada di dalam sana, mereka terlihat kalau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dan tak malu untuk menujukkannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Jongin, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada layar besar dihadapannya. Benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya disini. Mereka memang saling mencintai. Tidak. Kyungsoo memang mencintai Jongin. Namun Jongin..? Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Jongin mengucapkan kata _'saranghae'_ padanya. Hubungan yang sudah berjalan dua tahun ini.. Kyungsoo bukannya merasa semakin bahagia bersama Jongin namun kebalikannya. Tapi dia harus bertahan untuk Jongin. Untuk hubungan mereka. Karena dia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan Jongin.

Film akhirnya selesai. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari teater tetap dalam keadaan diam sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ujarnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku tunggu diluar."

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Dia mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air, dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan yang dia sendiri tak mengerti pandangan apa itu..?

"Ayo kita akhiri ini.." Lirihnya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang entah sudah berapa kali dia keluarkan hanya karena Kim Jongin, otak dan tubuhnya memerintahkan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Namun dia tidak bisa, hati nya menolak untuk melepaskan Jongin.

 **-...-**

 _There's nothing more I want now_

 _I can't even tell if my heart is beating_

 _Rather than forceful conversations with other_

 _I'd rather be in awkward silence with you_

 **-...-**

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di bangku taman. Walaupun mereka sering berbeda pendapat tapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan yang membuat mereka seperti sekarang yaitu sama-sama menyukai melihat matahari tenggelam. Mungkin ini hal yang membosankan untuk sebagian orang karena melihat matahari tenggelam hanyalah hal yang biasa. Namun tidak bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin amat sangat menyukai matahari karena menurutnya matahari itu luar biasa, dia dapat mengeluarkan cahaya untuk menerangi seluruh dunia. Sedangkan menurut Kyungsoo matahari merupakan keajaiban dunia yang selalu ia sukai karena matahari mengingatkannya pada Jongin. Matahari memang panas dan cahayanya berbahaya namun matahari juga dapat menghangatkan hari yang dingin, sama seperti Jongin yang kadang mudah emosi dan mulutnya yang kasar namun pria itu selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka duduk disana tanpa berbicara sedikitpun karena bagi Kyungsoo ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati keheningan diantara mereka berdua walaupun sejujurnya dia ingin lebih banyak mengerti dan tahu tentang diri Jongin.

 **-...-**

 _So stay, whenever that may be_

 _Sometimes, when darkness comes, I'll be your fire_

 _In this world that is a lie the only truth, it's you_

 _This a letter from me to you_

 ** _-...-_**

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Panggil Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin, "Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku.. kalau aku kadang suka memarahimu atau bahkan membentakmu, tapi seharusnya kau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku.."

"Arra.." Kyungsoo menatap langit yang mulai berwarna gelap, "Kau tahu.. aku selalu teringat olehmu ketika menatap matahari atau ketika melihat langit yang gelap kan?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Apa karena kulitku gelap makanya aku mengingatkanmu pada langit yang gelap?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Bukan Jongin-ah.. aku ingin ketika langit gelap dan tak ada matahari aku ingin menjadi api.. kau tahu kenapa?"

"Aniyo.. wae?"

"Karena aku ingin selalu ingin menerangimu dan menghangatkan mu juga.. aku tidak akan pernah mau membiarkanmu tenggelam di kegelapan ataupun kedinginan ditengah kesepian.. aku ingin selalu disampingmu Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kata-katamu seperti sedang menulis surat untuk kekasihmu saja." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yah.. anggap saja itu memang surat lisan yang kuberikan untukmu, kekasihku."

 **-...-**

 _This sad melody resembles you_

 _It makes me cry eh eh_

 _Your scent is a sweet felony_

 _I hate you so much but I love you_

 ** _-...-_**

"Apa.. kau sudah mendengar lagu terbaruku..?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Ya. Jongin memang salah satu penyanyi, tidak begitu terkenal memang karena dia hanya bernyanyi di cafe-cafe dan di channel Youtube nya. Lagipula dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lanjut untuk pergi ke agensi karena dia tidak suka hidupnya diatur oleh agensi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Ya.."

"Aku menciptakan lagu itu untukmu.."

"Huh?" Kyungsoo merasa telinganya seperti salah dengar, "Apa?"

"Aku menciptakan lagu itu untukmu.." Ulang Jongin sembari menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.." Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambat tenggorokannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memutar lagu ciptaan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi karena lagu itu bercerita tentang seorang wanita yang meninggalkan seorang pria karena pria itu sering tanpa sadar menyakiti perasaan wanita itu padahal pria itu sungguh tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu.

"Jongin.." Isak Kyungsoo.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu Jongin lakukan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu.. aku benci dengan wangimu Soo.. bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya, namun karena aku begitu menyukainya sehingga rasanya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa wangi tubuhmu ini.. Aku membutuhkan mu Soo."

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras, dia memukul dada Jongin karena dia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa kesal ini pada Jongin. Dia ingin mengakhirinya malam ini.

"Aku juga benci padamu, bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, namun karena aku sadar kalau aku butuh dirimu tetap berada di sampingku kalau tidak aku bisa mati. Aku mencintaimu Jongin."

 **-...-**

 _Before the dark night traps me in_

 _Don't leave me_

 _Do you still love me?_

 _If you feel the same, don't leave today_

 ** _-...-_**

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo Soo-ya.."

"Jongin.."

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, "Kau.." Dia menelan ludahnya, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah bulat Kyungsoo, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, dasar bodoh.." Kekeh Jongin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

 **-...-**

 _Don't ask why it has to be you_

 _Just stay with me_

 _It goes a little something like_

 _Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala_

 _I don't expect a lot right now_

 _Just stay with me_

 **-...-**

"Soo, aku mau bertanya boleh..?"

"Apa? Kalau kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku begitu menyayangimu jangan tanya aku."

Jongin merenggut sebal, "Aku kan hanya meminta jawaban boleh atau tidak boleh, aku tidak memintamu menjawab hal lain."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Ok.. tanya apa?"

"Apa selama ini kau.. baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begi-"

"Aku belum selesai sayang.." Sela Kyungsoo, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Jongin dan mengelusnya pelan, "Aku kesal karena kau selalu memarahiku atau kau tidak mempedulikanku, intinya kau ini menyebalkan tapi sekarang aku bahagia karena ternyata kau masih mencintaiku."

"Soo dengarkan aku sekarang.." Jongin mengambil napas lalu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, "Aku sungguh tidak berharap banyak darimu Soo, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

" _Stay with me forever, I know maybe I'm not perfect for you.. I'm emotional and yeah you know how I am right? But if I with you I'm perfect and you must know that you're my happiness."_

Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Jongin, "As you wish Jongin-ah.."

 **-...-**

 **END**

 **Annyeonggg**

 **Dah lama bgt ga update wkwkwkwk dan skrng aku mau update di hari anniv kaisoo (indo) + hari ultah jongin (korea).**

 **So.. Happy anniversary buat kaisoo, semoga makin langgeng yaa hehehehehe..**

 **Dan buat my precious bear nini happy birthday to youuu.. Wish u all the best pokoknya! Semoga dramanya nanti sukses album solo nya jga sukses deh! I love youuu jonginn**

 **Oh iyaa sebenernya aku mau minta maaf krn kyknya ff ini krng memuaskan deh.. Abis aku udh lama bgt ga bikin ff dan ini karya aku setelah ampir hiatus dari thn kmrn selain ituu aku jga blm sempet edit" jdi maaf bgt yaa readers hrsnya ada beberapa yg aku bold atau italic atau typo juga tpi semoga kalian suka yaa.. Semoga thn 2017 author" ff kaisoo makin byk jgaaa**

 **Sekali lgi makasih yaaa yg udh bacaa dr awal smp akhirrr semoga kalian suka dan jgn lupa juga buat fav + review yaaa**

 ***deep bow***


End file.
